Her Happiness
by FairyLetters
Summary: Just a single word has a power to flip the story altogether. Similarly she flipped the lives of them and herself altogether with one single change. Implied Amuhiko. Spin off story of "take on color". Rated T for reasons. One-shot.
**Her Happiness**

Just a single word has a power to flip the story altogether. Similarly she flipped the lives of them and herself altogether with one single change.

She changed her life by changing her perspective in seeing the world around her; and she found her happiness and treasure.

* * *

 _In_ _the_ _end,_ _there's_ _always_ _happy_ _ending_ _after_ _all..._

"Eh, isn't that red queen?"

"Yea, she is beautiful; no wonder he is dating her,"

"Eh, I almost envy her but they look so good together,"

"Basketball captain, No?"

"I wonder if her hair is naturally pink, they are so soft looking,"

"I heard that in middle school she was so cold and indifferent to everyone,"

"Eh?! Really? She doesn't look like one,"

"I know, and then she just changed...almost dramatically,"

"Hmm, but she seems to be kind...,"

"Sh! She is looking at our way,"

Almost instantly they turned away from golden-eyed girl's gaze. She sighed, resuming her stroll around the school. This has always been like this since she entered high school. When it all started...

"Amu-senpai," a voice called.

The pink-haired beauty turned to the owner of the voice. Miku, freshman student. She gave miku her notes once...

"Thank you, for giving me notes. It helped me a lot, senpai," miku meekly handed Amu her notes and bowed before smiling and making her way to class.

Amu looked down at notebook, then back at miku's retreating form. Smiling lightly, she made her way to terrace.

Sliding the door, she was greeted with cold winds, it's February after all. One more month and graduation...

She plopped down and closed her eyes, thinking about how it all started...

It was never this peaceful. There was a time when there was nothing but fight, abusive words thrown at each other and violence in school. But all changed within these 2 years.

Populars, yes- she was popular known for her cool and indifferent personality which was her own, but a facade.

What she is now is opposite of what she was before.

What others found cool about me was a façade- A sickening, escapism from reality.

"She is here, that blank face of hers is so cool isn't it!,"

"What a brag, she is just trying get all attention,"

"Amu-sama, please look at my way,"

"Don't talk to her, she will just insult you in return,"

"Red queen, what a slut,"

 **Amu's** **POV**

Insults, compliments and intimidation were what they rewarded me with. Yet all the same I stayed. Ignoring them for I envied them.

They had such a carefree life, happiness and love elevated their world but mine? Pain, sadness, neglected was what I experienced.

 _I_ _was_ _an_ _unwanted_ _child_ _for_ _ **them**_ _,_ _after_ _all._

"You brat, why don't you just die- just go away," Mama...

"I wish you were never born," papa...

"Sister, drop dead already," Ami...

They wanted me dead, hated me but for what? I don't know... But I wanted to know. Suicide or not, I was expected to die either way. So I tried what I was expected to do. I wanted to end their only pain. I, Amu hinamori- their older daughter.

But turned out fate had other plans, it hated me, it seemed. To be saved, Caught before I fell, and moreover advised by a stranger was most humiliating thing for me. But I guess, that encounter was what changed me. It was worth saving me after all.

"Do you really want to die, dear? I don't know you, I don't think that is my business either. But... Don't you think you should do one such thing that could bring happiness for those who need it the most?," her auburn haired twin tails swayed as she tilted her head back thoughtfully. She wore that bright smile when she looked at filthy me. The one who tried to run away from everything and tried to jump off the bridge; The one who had to be dead by now if she wasn't pulled up by this auburn-haired beauty.

"Why do you care!? I am not needed, I'm doing a right job, with me gone, they can be happy. My family, Classmates, Everyone just... I.. Just... I just son know anymore " I snapped in agony before breaking into sobs. I wanted to be gone, I was tired of all those hateful stares and words thrown at me by my very own family. I don't have will to live anymore. If my presence was a bother then I better be gone.

"I don't think so," unfazed by my outburst, she calmly stated. I looked up in shock, she was smiling at me. Kneeling in front of me, she wipes off the tears that flowed down my face.

"No tha-,"

"Nobody is unwanted. Everyone play respective roles in this world. You too, you just don't know yet. This world is full of mysteries, and we're expected to solve it, right?" her warm eyes that resembled mine shone with life and warmth. It was beautiful, for a moment I wished I could have such way of seeing reality, or more like understanding the reality. For the first time, I was speechless.

"Don't be afraid of change, amu. In fact, be the change. Instead of focusing about what you want, change your way of seeing things. Everything is there for a reason, embrace it and move forward,"

"But what if I can't change?" I need to ask that. I can't accept reality, I can't embrace the pain I have endured all this time, I wanted to end it.

"Then, change others," with that she embraced me, her warmth filled my personal bubble never to be forgotten again.

"Break it free, Amu. Those ugly facades, bring out their true selves. Help them get over the pain, the pain that is breaking them slowly but surely. Be their happiness, Amu," for some reason, first thing that came to my mind was rest of the populars. I just felt it, that they had to be the one. And... It was as if she knew what was about to happen, what was about to change my life because she smiled and everything almost magically changed when she spoke those words as if she foresee everything.

"It will definitely bring you happiness you have always desired, Amu,"

 _Populars.._  
 _One.._ _Ikuto_ _tsukiyomi_  
 _Two.._ _Utau_ _hoshina_  
 _Three.._ _Tadase_ _hotori_  
 _Four.._ _Nagihiko_ _fujisaki_  
 _Five.._ _Kukai_ _souma_  
 _Six.._ _Rima_ _mashiro_  
 _Seven.._ _Kairi_ _sanjo_  
 _And_ _eight.._ _Yaya_ _yuiki_

Eight people who needed happiness, those who didn't grieved, but rather to satisfy themselves they made suffer others as if it would lessen their sufferings. That time, I swore to bring them happiness, while searching love for myself.

Around that time, I changed - from that Red queen to Radiant queen. Everyone was shocked by my sudden dramatic change. It was as if red queen never existed. I'd be lying if I say the populars were unfazed by this change. They were most shocked after all.

"They were so stupid; I mean 3 girls and 5 boys- that's almost stupid. What was his name again? Yea, hotori ta-," I said dramatically, motioning my hands in air as if emphasize each and every word, but was cut off by a certain fuming blonde.

I turned to my left to see tadase hotori, Prince charming. He looked offended and angry.

"Who do you think your calling stupid?!" he snapped, his ruby-colored eyes glaring at me.

"Excuse me," I excused myself to girls who I was talking to previously. They looked sad but complied.

"You called me stupid and them as well," referring to rest of populars, though what surprised me was that he was actually defending them.

It took me a second, before I realized what he was talking about. I giggled at the thought. He looked surprised but he composed himself as well.

"Oh that, well we were talking about this new anime that released last week. Its just that they had this ridiculous love hexagon so I was like- what-the-hell?" I explained, smiling at his dumbfounded face.

"W-What about hotori?" he looked skeptical yet that didn't lessen his embarrassment that he misunderstood the situation.

"A character, takashi hotori," I stated.

"O-Oh.. Well..," he was at loss of words. So I took this as opportunity to advance my first step to befriend him

"Why, you thought I was talking about you," I said though it sounded more like obvious statement.

"N-No, tha-,"

"Don't worry, I could never hate you. You are too good to be stupid, tadase," I grinned ear to ear at his red face. Then he turned away, walking away to where he originally intended to.

I just laughed at this; at least I caught him off-guarded.

Then on,

I tried; I tried my best to stick to them like super glue, never leaving their side. It was tough, they were persistent, arrogant populars after all. They hated each other that meant they hated me as well, but I wasn't one to back down so fast. One by one, I broke down their walls, revealing their true colors.

It took me 3 years to break down their façades and opening them up. Helping them with their problems, bringing out their true selves was actually amusing and fun.

We actually become close, to the point some were more then just friends. One month and we'll part in our respective ways. We can only wait for what we have ahead of us.

And guess who their happiness was? According to them, A girl who stubbornly held on to them like a koala. It was almost funny but they meant it.

And if they ask me who is my happiness? I'd say that stranger who saved me when I was falling since if it wasn't for her I'd have never reached to this point, actually wanting to live on with my beloved friends, discovering out my true self.

 _Populars…My friends, my...treasure._

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice 8 figures enter the rooftop, nor did she notice one of them peck my lips lovingly or that they started bickering after that.

"Oi, Amu," a deep, husky but yet boyish voice called.

It brought her back to reality since whoever it was they definitely has loud voice. She opened her tired golden eyes, only to clash them with beautiful emerald ones. One thing she noticed was they were filled with happiness.

"Hm..Wh..Where," It took her a moment to realize where she was. _That's_ _right,_ _terrace..._ she looked up to see the sight that blossomed a big smile on her face.

"You guys," she said, content that it was all reality, not some beautiful dream that she'd love to live in forever.

In one swift moment, Amu launched myself in brown-haired male's arms. He looked surprised and embarrassed with all the attention and close proximity but nonetheless he embraced back.

"H-Hey, you okay?" he asked, concerned. She smiled warmly But before she could reassure him, he was forced to part away from her and next moment, she was secured in arms of purple-haired male. She looked at nagihiko, she could see jealousy in his eyes but was also concerned. He threw a smug look at kukai who was complaining about how it was unfair since she was the one who hugged him first.

Nagihiko looked at her, their eyes met and he flashed his handsome smile. She couldn't help but kiss him on cheek. Almost instantly his cheeks were tinted red though not very much noticeable.

"Just thinking...,"

"Oh come on.. Not again," Twin tailed blonde sighed. Utau was never romantic person after all.

"You're just jealous, Utau," Rima deadpanned, looking bored.

"who is jealous!? It's you who are jealous; everyone knows you have a thing for fujisaki" Utah shot back.

"That was in past, cacti. Don't think that I don't know about your crush on sou-" Utau cut Rima off before she could complete her statement.

And both the queens shot each other insults and started disclosing their secrets. Everyone looked at them before ignoring them completely.

"Just ignore them," Ikuto said, leaning against the wall behind Amu. It was like daily routine- watching them doing verbal fight. You know, some things never change. And it's best to let them stay the way they are.

"What was that about, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked curiously, referring to what amu was so deep in thought about.

"...how it all started," Amu replied, slowly as though in daze.

"Yes, it feels like it was just tomorrow," Yaya remarked, Smiling at Amu.

"How did that stupid girl end up?," Ikuto Asked, attracting everyone's attention. He opened his eyes which had been previously closed, revealing beautiful midnight blue orbs to look at Amu. He may sound harsh and cold, but Amu knew he has always cared for her.

"You are the stupid one here," Nagihiko mumbled, irritated. Amu who heard this, shook her head lightly at his childish behavior even though he is the wisest one here. Sometimes she wonders how did they end up together since he was so harsh when she first approached him, almost hurting her physically. But no matter what reason, she loves him.

She pulled her hand gently from Nagihiko's grasp, and turned to Ikuto who studied her closely as if she was some unique species. She walked closer to Ikuto, and smiled brightly.

"She found her happiness and was loved by many at last,"

 _Just_ _like_ _what_ _she_ _said_ _\- "It will definitely bring you happiness you have always desired, Amu,"_ _It_ _really_ _brought_ _great_ _happiness_ _in_ _her_ _heart._ _This_ _Twin tailed_ _guardian_ _angel_ _she_ _never_ _get_ _the_ _name_ _of..._


End file.
